A fresh start, or so you thought :CHAPTER ONE:
by two-llamas-and-deadpool
Summary: Zoildi and her brother move to Texas to get away from mainly everyone only for her to fall in love with cool kid Dave Strider and him to fall for Terezi Pyrope. But it looks like they weren't the only ones attracted to this place. [OC x Dave and Terezi x Karkat]


**This is an OC x Dave Strider fanfiction, rated T it might get to M but I have trouble converting thoughts to words. Anyway, I hope you like it. Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie (The Huss of Lips) and this is Humanstuck by the way.**

You are a 14 year old girl, you have hair as black as coal yet your eyes are blue hazel. Your name is Zoildi Vantas, you are obsessed with, musicals, playing pretty much every instrument, plushis, sowing, sculpting, painting comics and a hell lot more. Your brain works in a way that you're either uninterested in something or completely obsessed with it.

Today was pretty fucking boring, you and your 18 year old brother, Karkat had just moved to Texas from California. You are unpacked staring at your pet rVen shadow, you are currentliy sitting at your desk on you laptop, board out of your mind. You decide to go onto Omegle and talk to some old perverts. Fun.

You are now talking with a stranger

Say hi!

Stranger: hi

You: Hi

Stranger: a/s/l?

You: 63/m/Antarctica

Stranger has disconnected

You are now talking to a stranger

Say hi!

You: Hi

Stranger: a/s/l

You: 52/m/your place in 5

Stranger has disconnected

You are now talking to a stranger

Say hi!

Stranger: hi

You: Hi

Stranger: a/s/l

You: 6/m/Washington

Stranger: really

You: Why?

Stranger: some people joke about that

You: Do you?

Stranger: some times

You: Well, do you think I'm telling the truth?

Stranger: by the amount of grammar youre using i wouldnt say youre 6

You: *you're *wouldn't *you're

You: Well, I'm not 6

Stranger: then how old are you

You: Why would I tell /you/ that?

Stranger: so youve told other people

You: Yes, I meet 2 people on this site, one of them I live quite a while away from.

Stranger: the other one

You: I just moved closer. We're in the same city now.

Stranger: you seem close

You: Not really, he wasn't the reason I moved.

Stranger: what are their names

You: John Egbert and Dirk Strider.

Stranger: what really

Stranger: no fucking way

You: What?

Stranger: egderps my best friend and dirk is my bro

You: Huh, so you're the wimpy Dave Strider?

Stranger: who you calling wimpy

You: *giggles*

You: -u-

Stranger: so do you have a pesterchum

You: No :( but I have a Skype

Stranger: whats your name ill add you

You: echoedGhost

Your Skype notifier rung and you added him to your contacts quickly returning to Omegle

Stranger: so youre a female called zoildi

Stranger: something tells me thats not your real name

You: Do you want to video chat or something? I've only got like 35 minutes till I have to leave.

Stranger disconnect

You pulled away from your desk and shove a hoodie on, you shuffle back to you desk and put your head set on. The notifier rings again and you accept the call. The image pops up, you're surprised, he looks like a younger version of his brother but with freckles and slightly normal sunglasses. You act disappointed "what?" He asks

"You're less attractive then Dirk" you frown, he sighs

"I know..."

"Geez, I was joking, don't beat yourself up about it!"

He smirks "so, your real name? Your age maybe?"

You smile lightly "Zoildi Vantas, 14 years of age, you?"

"Dave Strider, but you already knew that, I'm 13, currently"

You talked about your lives for a good fifteen minutes before exchanging phone numbers and signing off. 'This guy...' You thought to yourself as you grabbed your bag and walked to the bus stop, you looked at your iPod and to make yourself look busy you started editing a picture of you and your friends "friends of yours?" A familiar voice said, you looked up seeing it was Dave, you smiled, finishing that one and moving on to one of you and a hipster looking guy with a purple streak through his hair "I'm not allowed to have friends?" You ask, he looks at your iPod

"That your boyfriend?"

"Ex" you sigh, it was a somewhat harmless breakup, well for you it was, you couldn't bare seeing him in so much pain, so you asked your brother if you could move

"Oh"

You smirked as a nerdy looking guy tackled him "Egderp" he shouted

"Finally I get to see the king of geeks in person" you giggle "crap" you rub your temple "I did not just giggle..."

"I'm afraid you did, Zelda"

You roll your eyes at the nickname

"Egderp I believe you've met, Zelda, I mean Zoildi" Egderp hugs you tightly and pulls away as the bus comes, you're surprised to see two girls you had met before and your brother on the bus, you sit next to the girl with short black hair and red glasses on. You figure this will make everyone else on the bus much safer than sitting next to the spider, pirate, 8, FLARP obssessed girl.

"Hey, Terezi" you say with slight glee

She inhales the air around you "Zoildi!" She says loudly "how's Karkat?"

"I don't know anymore" you frown. Your brother was always angry but these days things were worse your thoughts were interrupted by a man walking onto the bus, it was your ex boyfriend, Eridan Ampora

"Shit" you whisper

-FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE-

**Authors notes: **

**Sorry that it's long and boring. Yes by the way I wrote 'end of chapter one' in French. Do you have a problem with that? Also, don't worry things are going to get fanfictiony soon, just wait my pets c: **


End file.
